From nearly as long as mankind has engaged in the creative arts various framing systems have been developed for the display of these works. Unfortunately, notwithstanding the great length of time over which such framing systems have been developed, the known systems remain cumbersome in use and generally limited to very particular applications. It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to improve over the prior art by providing a framing system that is not only easy to use but also well-adapted for use in the display of a wide variety of objects.